


Без изменений

by Dakira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Не будет боли и сожалений, сомнений и страха, последней заполошной мысли о чём-то несделанном в этой не-жизни и желания всё исправить. Даже холод в груди — всего лишь небольшая неисправность корпуса.





	Без изменений

**Author's Note:**

> Stealth — Judgement Day

Коннору кажется, что его смерть ни на что не влияет. Да и не смерть это вовсе — так, отключение одной модели и запуск другой с перезаписанными воспоминаниями. Коннор послушный робот, он следует заложенной в нём программе и не трогает пистолет. Его миссия — спасти девочку, и для этого не обязательно держать оружие в руках. Верно, его миссия — спасти девочку _любой ценой_. А Коннор всегда выполняет свои миссии.

Он падает с крыши вместе с андроидом-девиантом по имени Даниэль. Он знает, что внизу его не ждёт ничего, кроме пустоты. Коннор запускает перезагрузку и открывает глаза уже в Киберлайф.

Ему не нужно дышать, но он делает глубокий вдох и, следуя инструкциям, проверяет работоспособность всех систем. Новое тело ощущается так же, как и прошлое, и Коннор записывает вывод: отключение [смерть] ни на что не влияет.

Миссия выполнена.

Этого достаточно.

***

Коннор умирает снова, снова и снова. Аманда недовольна тем, что он тратит ценные ресурсы. Аманда — голос Киберлайф, однако её недовольство ничего не значит. Он ведь выполняет миссии, верно? Он допросил нестабильного девианта, остановил AX400 на магистрали и не дал сбежать девиантам с башни вещания. Он сохраняет полную стабильность, и ежедневные проверки показывают, что количество ошибок в его программе — минимально.

Коннор машина.

Ему не нужно помнить о том, что два месяца назад он спас человека, находясь под прицелом другого андроида. Ему не нужно помнить, какую музыку любит слушать напарник, за какую бейсбольную команду болеет и как зовут его пса. Информация о сыне Хэнка Андерсона сохраняется в памяти Коннора только потому, что это может быть хорошим рычагом давления.

Если сейчас Коннор приставит пистолет к своему виску и нажмёт на курок, это ничего не изменит.

_Ничего._

Не будет боли и сожалений, сомнений и страха, последней заполошной мысли о чём-то несделанном в этой не-жизни и желания всё исправить. Даже холод в груди — всего лишь небольшая неисправность корпуса.

Пули пробили несколько важных биокомпонентов, и сейчас Коннор может только ползти вперёд сантиметр за сантиметром, в ту сторону, где ощущается чьё-то знакомое присутствие. Вердикт неумолим и безжалостен: он не успеет, нужно запускать перезагрузку.

«В доступе отказано», — отвечает нежный женский голос. Недавно Коннор узнал, что у этого голоса есть имя — Хлоя.

Как та Хлоя, которую он убил ради информации об Иерихоне.

«Прибудьте в Киберлайф для немедленной деактивации».

Электронные системы агонизируют, но Коннор не чувствует боли. Он просто ползёт вперёд — туда, где, кажется, его кто-то ждёт. Должен ждать, должен. Коннор знает это. Он сам попросил ждать его там.

Коннор не помнит, кого просил и когда.

Счёл эту информацию лишней.

Или удалил, чтобы никто о ней не узнал.

Сейчас он может только ползти, отмеряя последние секунды своего глупого бессмысленного существования, напоминая себе: он машина. Его смерть [отключение] ничего не изменит, его жизнь [функционирование] ни на что не повлияет.

А потом чья-то тёплая рука ложится на его голову и гладит по волосам. Ненужный, бесполезный жест, но Коннор рвано выдыхает и замирает на месте. Обессилено падает вниз и закрывает ничего не видящие глаза. Сенсоры отключаются один за другим, и лишь какое-то чудо всё ещё позволяет Коннору _чувствовать_. Он улавливает успокаивающую размеренность и нежность в этих человеческих до последней мелочи движениях и в последний миг перед шагом в бездну тьмы позволяет себе наконец осознать:

он был для кого-то важен.

_Был._


End file.
